Finale Q
Here is a brief list of notes that came from (the first part) of the Finale Q & A session. * The Black Crag has remained intact. The city itself has not reemerged. * The Kuo-toa have mostly ceased to be due to their true belief in Igneon. If he doesn’t exist, then they shouldn’t either. So blinked themselves out of existence. * The rest of the crag denizens have retreated back mostly as the sun had been rising. * The Zombie horde took major loses, but held off any further reinforcements coming from the crag towards New Hygard. They are now middling around all over the mountain. * All the Black Dragonflight were wiped out except one. * Hygardian Gods are faith vampires. When you die you become part of them. So the original Radiant died, Mellorie was a copy of the patron she had faith in. She vanished along with the Weaver. Jack’s faith in her manifested a copy that empowered his cleric abilities, so when he died this copy ceased to exist. * Faith basically works in different ways in different places. So this is how gods work in Hygard. For example the Free Kingdoms have a sweeping belief system, generically your soul goes to heaven when you die, so that is where Henri went upon his death. * That is Henri Tiffany Mainprize. * Melanie now is her own power source. She believes in herself so much it is true. * The original Champions who got the marks and imprisoned Igneon, were normal people that did a great thing, the idea of them turned into myth and progressed into churches and belief. This stemmed into the Hygard deities of Radiant, Champion, etc. * The giant faith crystals were manifestations of the believers who had passed on, but not them, they had moved on to join as one with their god. * Non-existent entities could latch onto the massive faith energies released by the Weaver. This brought about the New Gods. * The Ghost in the Tower believed in his cause. His spirit would keep coming back as he believed strongly that his task of genocide was incomplete. With his passing, believing the Metsu were wiped out, he passed on releasing the curse upon the land of Metsu. * The central tower was part of the deal with Igneon, to not let anyone into the central part of Hygard. Tribnik got many wishes, and one of his wishes was to be saved through his lineage. Another wish was used to erase all knowledge of the dragons. * Lady Jane used a loop-hole to walk in, gather information, gain access to Igneon’s chamber, take the wish to be queen and use the lineage wish for herself, accidentally releasing Igneon in her blind ambition. * Igneon did create life, but he didn’t create the planet. He created the humans, goblins and kobalds. The other dragons created other life. Just Igneon was first, the others tried to improve. Igneon had created them short-lived, in order to force life to do great things. * People will know that these Metsu humans used to be perceived as blobs. * Seraph died when trying to absorb the Metsu curse because it was pure hatred. * Jack was a fanatic. Fanatical devotion. * Jack chose mortality over divinity and got weaker, until Seraph brought him back, then he began to chose divinity over humanity more and started regaining angelic power, but losing his mortal connection. In the end he died an angel, so he didn’t have a heaven to pass onto. * Had he not died back when and been brought back by Seraph, he would have steadily become more mortal and potentially died with a soul and passed on to the Radiant. * Adelais got a horrible blood curse - it was the flip-side of the new gods. Not all of them were good, and she got branded by a bloodthirsty god. It racked up tallies if she didn’t kill. High enough tallies and it would remove HP until death. * Hygardians that don’t believe in anything, they go to Grim. They join him in his realm. * Deleted scene: Greta refusing to play chess with Grim. * 100 years from now, people are likely to worship the statues of Seraph and Jack. * Morgan was the one that did all the killings, pre-mark, and his twisted faith in Ebere disrupted Adelais’ attempt to communicate with her. He also massacred every witness that saw him do things that she would frown upon. * Tektite’s powers come from himself, therefore he believes others powers come from within everyone else. * The Horned God being the first human was bull, but it was based on something that was not quite human. Meaning it wasn’t a human religion as Glacius didn’t create humankind. * Ebere came from a snowballing children’s story about a protective unicorn. That was a big comfort turning into a small religion. * Weaver trapped and weaved together pantheons becoming a self-proclaimed god of gods, but all faith power went to him. When Loki interfered with Hygard Weaver was just waiting for another pantheon to grab and took the opportunity. * Champion, a tremendously non-racist god of a single race. * The Line of Tonza died when Shui took the mark. * Champion Seals were designed to be non-intuitive. Could have mastered the mark, but it never came up. * Original Stevens joined the Chess Club, but all of them died and he eluded them. He fucked off to the south. And picked more pockets. * There are no bespoke planes of elemental or shadows, more pockets of faith or cosmic planes leaking through to the material realm. Perhaps a primordial belief. * The world existed in a hazy floral husk, several old ones left their mark on the world which was found by the dragons who saw the potential for life. Essential the dragons were interplanetary space-lizards. Igneon was the first to find, Glacius was the last to find this, one of only a few places with this much mana. * The shadow under the mountain was leaking old god/old one. * Ephiny gave Igneon the scar on his face. * Frandele’s old war of warriors vs. mages was actually the humans waging war against the magic based elves. The Jade Lady permitted to continue as long as it met the rules of war. Tribnik cut a deal for the final mark - to stop genocide, one side picked to lose, so the elves chose to be slaves and it became the law. * If Brink had continued drinking more undead essence, she would have been more undead than alive. * Was there more to Henri’s attire outside of personal choice? - wanted to be as strong and tough and cool like his older sisters. Wearing this attire made him be super confident. * Who would win in a fight, Igneon or the Reaper-cheep? - Igneon.